stolen moment
by brokenrose26
Summary: a moment in the life our favourite family...with a few unconventional twists...


**Stolen moment**

_**Well hello there. This is my first attempt at a twilight story, hopefully you will all like! Please review, any comments would be much appreciated.**_

_**I do not own any of these characters, but there escapades are all mine!**_

_***************************************************************************_

_**Stolen moment**_

_**He was still sitting next to me, even though I had told him hours ago that he didn't need to. He still had that habit of watching me. It was as if he was expecting me to fall over for the thousandth millionth time….old habits die hard I guess. No pun intended.**_

_**He was holding her in his arms, and was trying his best to entertain her whilst I tried and failed to get some rest. All I wanted to do was to watch them, all mine, and try as hard as I could I just couldn't close my now golden eyes. Nessie was smiling, again. No wind there this time though, I knew because her eyes were focused on her daddy. I had never known her to be so quiet…….so quiet. He was watching her as well….their eyes meeting, almost a silent understanding. It was his face that surprised me every time, that total contentment that just seemed to glow. Understanding was under that white surface as well….but it was daddy that seemed to prevail once again over the monster within. Daddy who was watching his daughter, and daughter who was undeniably turning into a daddy's girl. **_

_**He looked around then, and I could tell even from the side he knew that I was watching him. **_

' _**so my darling bello….I believe your mother has decided to make her presence known.'**_

_**He came over to me then, and sat down on the edge of the chaise. He placed nessie into my arms, all the while watching me with his over protective glare.**_

'_**Are you feeling better now bell?'**_

' _**Much better, just need to go hunting soon I think, could you watch bell?'**_

_**He kissed me on my forehead, stroking my hair…..those hands……shivers….**_

' _**Let me put her down, and I'll call Alice. I'm coming with you, and don't try and pout it won't stop me'**_

_**I gave up trying my weak protest, and let him carry ness to her cot. He had bought it himself…..he said that he had gone shopping for baby things to distract himself from his wife supposedly dying because of him. I guess he may have a small point there, even if I thought he had given me life, rather than taking it away. The life I now had, a wife and a mother.**_

_**The cot was small, but perfectly formed….like me he always joked….and had a simple white linen draped over it. Ed had also had her name engraved along the side of, as if it could be anyone else's in a family of vampires, with roses and tulips painted around the edges and the base. I always thought he looked a little gothic…but not in a lestat kind of way…but in an Edward sort of way. He laughed at me for 3 minutes straight when I said that out loud once….dam his sexy laugh that allows no forgiveness. He was gothic in a lestat sort of way, he had declared, and scared me to death when he showed me he has his phone number in his iphone.**_

_**He left the room, I presumed to ring his sister….Alice…who only lived a few minutes away. She arrived, as always, laden with new dresses which would apparently suit my 'new complexion'. Ed helped me up, and went into the bedroom to change. I kissed my darling bello on her forehead, and stood waiting by the window. He started to run, and grabbed me whilst he leaped into the air. He carried me in his preferred way….dubbed spider monkey….and we landed in the meadow. **_

_**The air was reeking of dear and fox, and I could feel my impulses racing, ready to give chase. I felt a touch on my shoulder, just before I was about to leap after the creature, and stopped to turn around.**_

' _**Can't we just wait a minute….I haven't had chance to spend some alone time with my darling wife for far too long'.**_

_**He silenced my protest with those dam lips of his, and before I knew it was I was laid on the floor beneath him, begging for more private time with those damned lips. **_

'_**Still want to go hunting?'**_

'_**Will you get me food, right now, if I promise to stay here and wait for you.?'**_

_**He was gone before I knew he had left, and not 30 seconds later a rabbit was laying at my feet, with helpful teeth marks already present. The packaging had already been opened for once. **_

_**I drank my fill, and turned around to see my husband watching me. I threw the body aside, and looked up, and I saw those eyes. They were black, black as coal and beauty and raven, and they were watching me like I was pray. I put my fingers to my lips, and looked up to an Adonis approaching me like he was a stalking lion. I licked my lips, and could taste the remaining blood around my mouth, and felt slightly mortified that I was still such a messy eater.**_

'_**do you know how sexy you are?'**_

'_**Edward, im sitting here, drinking rabbits blood, with the majority of it now in my mouth I might add, and your telling me I look sexy?'**_

_**He pounced on me then, and before I knew it, my eyes had joined with the coal.**_

_************************************************************************************_

_**When we got back, I had to spend five minutes getting the twigs and leaves out of my hair before alice could mock me for the next decade. Edward was standing behind me, eyes finally returning back to the luscious gold that I knew so well, and was helping me by re doing the buttons on my now grass stained blouse. **_

_**We walked down the stairs two at a time, holding hands, and found Alice holding Nessie and watching something on the television which looked suspiciously like the shining.**_

'_**were back now alice, you can go if you want'**_

'_**no way eddy, im not leaving till I know if they get out of the maze'**_

'_**Alice, are you trying to tell me your letting Ness watch the shining?'**_

'_**oh ye…like that is going to scare her, the niece and daughter of vampires.'**_

_**She stood up, and handed me the precious bundle, and started to walk out towards the front door. She stopped by Edward, and began to have a quiet discussion whilst I put ness back into her cot. **_

_**I went over to the couch, and sat next to Edward, who began to instantly stroke my hair which was still a little bit messed up from our apparent hunt.**_

'_**what did she say to you then hun?'**_

'_**she said that next time she comes to babysit, you may want to change your trousers before coming back downstairs'**_

_**I looked down at the offending clothing, and saw to my embaressment the large tear where the fly should have been. He started to laugh in his annoying glorious way, and looked down at my pouting lips and confused eyes.**_

'_**I don't know what you're finding so funny, its your fault. You're the animal in this relationship'**_

'_**oh, like you don't enjoy it'**_

_**I grinned once again, and showed him just how much I enjoyed his animal tendencies. And rest assured, he bought me new jeans the next day,**_


End file.
